Am I Worthy of You?
by Pyro Yuki
Summary: When the Wolf Pack led by Alpha Minato are chased out of their homes, they plead with the Dog Pack of the East for safety and food. Will this become a peaceful treaty, or will old bad blood, internal strife, and other dangers cast the Wolf Pack and Dog Pack into war? And a young wolf named Kiba has eyes for only one female. A female he will have to fight for to win her


**Am I Worthy of You?**

**By Pyro Yuki**

**This is a story where there are Humans and there are Half-Beasts. Half-Beasts are Human/Animal beings that can change between their animal forms and human forms. Half-Beasts are feared by Humans and for good reason. The Call of the Wild is their instinct and anyone who dares to threaten them are often eaten. The most common Half-Beasts in the Konoha region are the dog, wolf, and bird types. Most Half-Beasts live in groups, "Packs or Flocks", and have to hide their identities from the Humans, least they all be chased out or hunted down. And despite having similar blood lines, the Dog and Wolf Half-Beasts have never been on great terms.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not.**

* * *

**~~PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS MY THIRD STORY~~**

As the sun began to set on the West Forest, the Wolf Pack, who owned that land, began to retreat into their dens after another day's hunt. One, however, did not.

A young Alpha male wolf Half-Beast watched the Pack from the highest boulder in the camp. "Naruto?" The wolf's ear twitched in recognition of that voice. "Aren't you going to get some sleep?" He half turned his golden head to an older female Half-Beast, whose pelt was scarlet as the Human's flower roses.

"Mother, I'll turn in soon." He assured her. She smiled warmly at her pup, the only one to survive the last winter.

"Still worrying about those dreams?" She lightly teased. Naruto, however, flinched at the mention of them.

"I get them every night since the full moon. I think they mean something."

Kushina shook her head hopelessly. "You are your father's son. Minato always had strange dreams."

"Father says they are the sign that I am worthy to lead the Pack one day. Because the dreams protect the Pack from danger. A sign from the Spiritstars."

"Maybe," She answered simply. Naruto knew his mother didn't believe in such things, but Naruto did. And the dreams never stopped coming each night, or change in any way…

_*Dreams*_

_Ash stung Naruto's eyes, while smoke filled his lungs. Coughing didn't help. He burst out of his parents' den and looked on in horror at the camp. The Pack was scattered; trying to run away from the burning trees and grass, howling for help, or getting burned by the heat of the flames. His friends were dying from the fire, or the lack of air!_

_"Mother! Father! Where are your?! The Pack is-!"He howled, looking everywhere for his family._

_But as usual, the dreams in his mind jerked him from the burning camp to the river connecting to the East Forest. A place no Wolf Half-Beast was welcomed nor would willingly go._

_"Why?! Each time! Each time we burn, and then I see that river! Why are you showing me a place like that?! No other land but our own would welcome us! We'd be ripped apart for sure!" He would howl into his dreams but got no response. But then he would wake up, safe and sound._

_*Dreams End*_

Naruto blinked back into reality and realized that the night had settled in. He turned his muzzle up to the stars, wanting them to explain themselves to him. He was still so young, how was he to interpret them?

The stars always gave comfort to him and the Pack. They were the spirits of the past that guided the present into the future, thus earning the holy name of Spiritstars. The Leader of the Pack is especially close to them. They give dreams to warn the Leader of danger. It is said that the Leader closest to the Spiritstars can predict the future even when they weren't sleeping. It was no wonder that Minato's leadership has lasted so long. And Naruto was in no hurry to challenge him for leadership…yet. But for the past few nights, Naruto felt wary of the thought of being Leader. He didn't want those dreams again. It just wasn't worth it.

He had talked to his father, Minato, about the dreams, but even he was puzzled. He had the whole territory checked in case of any danger, just to be sure. But nothing that resembled fire was miles around. So it was forgotten in the dust by all but Naruto.

He openly sighed, knowing that no one was around to see his misery. Then he stiffened. Was his thoughts playing tricks on him, or was he actually smelling smoke in the air? He looked up and around the tree tops of the forest. He was sure he was smelling something foul.

He climbed carefully down the boulder and passed his parents' den. He padded up the slope of the camp where he could get the best view of the forest. He looked around on full alert, tasting the wind as he could.

He looked in the direction where a Human village was camped. He curled his lips and flipped his ears back each time he looked at the village. Humans were weak creatures that feared Half-Beasts to the point where they were allowed to shoot them dead if they ever spotted one. Naruto felt no remorse when more often than not, they'd get a Human, and not a Half-Beast. Half-Beasts were far too clever. If they stayed in Human form, they wore clothing appropriate for that village while hiding their tails and ears in hats, scarves, skirts. Besides, the only reason a Half-Beast would be in a village or town for any amount of time, was because Humans had products they couldn't do without.

Naruto's ears picked up some male Humans yelling at each other and he stiffened. What were they doing by the West Forest so late into the night? More and more male Humans with long rifles gathered. Were they daring another hunting party? Naruto let out a growl-like chuckle. Hadn't they learned last time?

Then he saw it. Fire. One by one, those Humans were carrying lit torches. And they were advancing into the forest! No hunting party would carry a torch on a hunt at night! It would be too obvious where the Humans were for the animals!

_They have guns but torches as well…it's a hunting party alright. And the Pack was on the menu!_

Naruto knew at once that THIS was what his dreams meant! He had to get the Pack out of the territory before they were all killed tonight by Man or Nature's fire!

"**EVERYONE! GET UP! HUMANS! MAN IS COMING TO HUNT US DOWN!" **Naruto howled into the camp, dashing down the slope again.

One by one, heads popped up or out of the dens. Everyone was mumbling in confusion.

"Naruto? What the bloody Spiritstars is wrong with-" Minato growled, coming out of his den tiredly with Kushina behind him.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE THE CAMP! HUMANS ARE COMING TO BURN OUR LAND DOWN!"

The mumbling turned into a full uproar. Minato had to snarl to hush the Pack. "SILENCE!" He howled. He then turned to his son. Even though he loved his only pup more than a Alpha should, he didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night by anyone.

"What is going on, Naruto?"

"I scented ash in the air and went to check it out. Father, there is a huge Human hunting party out in the forest, and they've got torches!"

The older of the Pack didn't look impressed or scared, but the younger looked concerned. Even Minato looked concerned for his son.

"Naruto, Humans always have hunting parties. Even in the middle of the night."

"Without dogs?!" He questioned. "And I've been having dreams of the whole West Forest burning down around the Pack night after night! Father, I know I'm right. If we don't leave now, we are all going to die by a forest fire, or Man's gun." He growled back.

Minato frowned, "Show me these Humans then." He turned and padded up the slope. Naruto followed in hot pursuit. The Pack looked at each other uncertainly.

"Where did you see the Humans, Naruto?" Minato asked, looking around.

"There, right by the-"

***BANG***

Minato tumbled down the slope, his blood splattering the ground. The Pack began to howl with panic. **"Humans!"**

"Father!" Naruto dashed back down to his father and Leader. Anger and panic made his fur bristle. "FATHER!"

Kushina yelped and bounded over to her mate while the Pack circled the camp in fright.

Minato slowly opened his blue eyes and tried getting up. He looked at the gunshot wound and found that the bullet had only grazed his shoulder and taken him by surprise.

"I'll never…doubt your dreams again, Naruto. Let's get out of here." He growled, then let out a commanding howl that made the Pack turn attention to. All were gathered in the camp and waiting for Minato to lead them.

"Minato, lean on me." Kushina begged, helping him walk.

"But who will lead the Pack then, if I lean on you?" Minato mumbled, limping as she helped him. She looked up at Naruto. "I trust Naruto to lead everyone out."

Naruto looked at his father and Minato dipped his head, telling him to lead. Instead of panicking for the future, he knew he had to take hold of the present. His deep blue eyes steeled and he nodded respectfully back. He lifted his head and let out a commanding howl, one just like his father. Everyone looked to him.

"Follow me! I know how to escape!" He snarled the orders loudly. "Everyone stay together in pairs of two! We are going to slip right passed the Humans like the silent predators we are! If any of you gets lost, howl, and we'll find you. Now move!" He ordered, surprised with himself at how much he sounded like a real Leader.

"I'll stay with you, Naruto, so your golden pelt doesn't get their attention," A wolf with fur so black, it looked almost blue, shouldered his way up to Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "I'm counting on you, Sasuke." He told his best friend. Only Sasuke knew how much he needed support in this. And what else were Betas good for?

Naruto and Sasuke took off into the trees with Kushina and Minato, and the rest of the Pack following behind. Minato's face was stiffened, so that he wouldn't show just how much pain he was in. Naruto did his best not to think about the future leadership of the Pack for now.

In the corners of his eyes, he could see tall dark men lighting fire to the forest. They were trying to smoke them out and shoot them or let the fire take care of them. Naruto motioned for the Pack to go faster.

But the fire soon became faster. It was all around them. The normal prey fled frantically, ignoring the Pack in every way. They were all now in for the race of their lives…and Minato and Kushina were gradually falling behind.

"Mother! Father! Hurry!" Naruto barked. He was answered with the sound of bullets flying. The Pack ran at full blast, and Kushina was now pushing Minato rather than helping him.

Naruto realized that they were approaching the river from his dreams. The river wrapped around the West Forest, giving it protection and constant supply of water. However, it also served as its border. It branched into three other territories of the Half-Beasts of that region. The Northern Mountains is owned by the Eagle Half-Beasts. The Southern Tropics is owned by the Macaw Half-Beasts. The East Forest is owned by the Dog Half-Beasts. Just as the Wolf and Dog Half-Beasts have a bad history, so did the Eagle and Macaw Half-Beasts. They all just kept to their own lands…until now.

"Cross it!" He ordered, noticing that the Pack was slowing down. "Do you want to end up as some rug?!" He snarled.

"Naruto! We can't cross it! They might think we are declaring war!" Sasuke protested, but Naruto snapped at his ear to dare him to argue with him again. Who knew that his Alpha instincts would kick in like this?

"We can deal with that later! Everyone begin swimming! Help the youngest and oldest go first!"

The Pack began to slowly swim across the river. All different types of pelts mixed together into the water. Naruto could hardly make out who was who. Naruto watched as Kushina and a dark brown wolf named Kiba helped Minato across the water.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto. Naruto nodded and jumped into the water. Sasuke followed after him up onto the other side. Angry Human voices and more gun shots were heard.

"Run! Go!" Naruto ordered, running into the thicker parts of the East Forest with the Pack hot on his tail.

When Naruto felt that they were out of harm's way, he turned to check on each one of them. As he did so, night mist began to fill around the area, but he took no notice of this.

"Kiki?" "Here!" "Riku?" "Here…" "Anko?" "I'm here!"

…

"Kiba?" "Here." "Akamaru?" "Me too!" "Shikamaru?" "…" "Shikamaru!" "…Here." "Kakashi?" "Right here, Naruto."

"Then that's everyone. Sasuke, Kushina, and Minato are here as well. We didn't lose anyone tonight. Thank Spiritstars." Naruto announced. Everyone began to say their graces as well. Some ways behind them, their home was burning, but at least they weren't.

"I'm not so sure you should be thanking anyone yet." A hard voice called out to Naruto and the Pack. Everyone turned to see a group of dark figures coming towards them through the mists. A harsh ringing sound of bells had begun to fill the air, just as small lights carried by the figures glittered in the forest. Naruto soon realized that Humans were approaching them.

"You are not welcome here, Wolf Pack of the West Forest. State your purpose and leave here, or face the fury of the Dog Pack of the East Forest." A man dressed in white robes ordered, glaring at the Pack with angry white eyes. His company gave them all the same looks.

* * *

**Chapter End:**

**Third story! Please Follow & Review! I wanna know what you think of this story of mine so far!**

**Also, I didn't describe the characters that much, so I'll do that now.**

**Naruto Namikaze: Golden tan and black Wolf Half-Beast with deep blue eyes. Paws are white. Was raised with a bit more care than any other pup because his brothers and sisters died in the winter of their birth. Will take over his father's Pack but for now is just focused on everyone's safety.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: Wolf Half-Beast with pelt so black it looks tinged with blue. Has a white chest. Has pale amber eyes that turn red with he's angry. He is Beta because all Uchiha in the Pack are naturally Beta or Alpha types, casing much friction in the Pack. One night, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, left with the rest of the Uchiha Clan and hasn't been seen since. Sasuke and the Pack deem this as a great dishonor to the pup's name and the Pack. He was actually placed in the Omega position for a long time, but fought his way right back to his natural right. Now he is friends with Naruto Namikaze, but still knows his place. Though Minato has secretly wondered if the pup would challenge Naruto for leadership someday.**

**Minato Namikaze: Golden and white Wolf Half-Beast with deep blue eyes. Current Leader of the Pack but was injured by a bullet in his shoulder. He has let his son, Naruto, take over for now, though he knows it may not be very longer until Naruto challenges him for leadership. He only mate is Kushina by choice.**

**Kushina Namikaze: Deep scarlet Wolf Half-Beast with dark eyes and white underbelly. Only mate to Minato and dearly loves their only son.**

**Kiba Inuzuka: Dark brown male Wolf Half-Beast with white underbelly and tail tip. He has red fang-like markings on his cheeks. Not much known about him yet, but his brother is Akamaru.**

**Akamaru Inuzuka: ? ;) Next Chapter**

**Kakashi Hatake: ? ;) Next Chapter**

**Who are the Dog Pack of the East Forest exactly?**

**Will they tear the tired Pack apart, despite Naruto's best efforts?**

_Next Chapter: The Dawn that Began Everything_


End file.
